Fate's Web
by hmill901
Summary: The orphan Bug (Harry Potter) lives on the streets of war torn muggle London. While struggling to survive the drug and human trafficking gangs of the streets, he discovers something is very different about him. There awaits a world of magic, politics and terrifying beings for him to discover. A world that believes he is dead, but a world that desperately needs his return. Very AU


**AUTHORS NOTE: This story is extremely AU. I will only be warning you once. If you are not looking for something that is so AU that it hardly resembles the original source material, then this story may not be what you are looking for.**

 **LEGAL NOTICE: I make no money from this work. I own nothing that is a trademark or copyright of Harry Potter, J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic, Heyday Films, 1492 Pictures, or Warner Bros. Pictures.**

* * *

 **Fate's Web**

 **Prologue**

Unforgivable

* * *

It is the common view that the killing curse is the most nefarious of the Unforgivables. This view is not without merit, but compared to the terror that is the Imperius, it is far from being the most nefarious. The foul magic of the Imperius leaves its victims bodies entirely enthralled to that of the casters will. The victim remains aware of the terrible deeds that are forced upon them; incapable of stilling their hands when they strike their loved ones dead. So complete is the enthralment that one cannot even control their own words. Terrifying is the only word to truly describe the vile thing. Absolutely terrifying.

Chapter 2: Imperio, Page 11, Ethics of The Unforgivables

* * *

Midnight, Longbottom Manor, Halloween, 2021 AD

The manor shook and the candles blew out, engulfing the place in darkness. Books were knocked from their shelves and glasses shattered across the floor. Fear struck Alice. They came so fast. How did they even find their home?

The manor shook again, knocking Alice off her feet. The walls cracked into webs, threatening to bring down the world upon her. How had everything gone so wrong? Dumbledore had promised that her baby would be safe under the Fidelius!

"Alice." Strong hands grabbed her and lifted her to her feet. She did not hear her name. "Alice!" Fear had taken hold of her. Fear for her life, fear for her beloved, but more than anything, she was paralysed by a fear for her son. Her breath stuck in her throat, her chest pounded in her ears. She closed her eyes to hold back the coming tears. They would not take her son!

"Alice, we don't have time for this!" Frank shook her shoulders.

Alice's eyes shot open and stared up into Franks; determined, "We have to save Neville."

Bright flashes erupted outside the windows, shaking the manor again. The flashes brought Alice's eyes to the forefront, glowing an eerie blue, before the manor was brought back under the shadow of darkness.

"You're right." Frank cast a spell, illuminating the tip of his focus and the immediate surroundings. "The floo's still working, we can escape to my mothers."

Alice steeled her heart and took control of herself. Now was not the time to seize up. Her son depended on her! She cast the same spell and brought her illuminated focus to her face. "I will get Neville. You call Augusta and have the floo ready."

She did not wait for a response. She ran towards the stairs as fast as she could. She could only hope that they had not run out of time.

..

Outside, Death Eaters were bombarding the manor's wards; lighting up the night sky.

"Hurry up you lousy bastards!" Bellatrix Lestrange's amplified voice screeched into their ears. "The Dark Lord wants the Longbottoms dead come morning!"

Death Eaters approached her from the north. Among them; a man in chains. Bellatrix turned to face them, receiving a salute from her men.

"What is this vermin Commander?" Bellatrix stared at the man in chains.

The leader of the group stepped forward, "Lady Bellatrix, this _muggle_ ," he spat on the chained man's face. "Is in the employ of the Longbottoms. He claims to have valuable information."

Bellatrix stared at the muggle with hatred, waiting for the Commander to continue. The Commander remained silent. "Well!?" Bellatrix said, "What information does the _muggle_ have!?"

"I-I don't have it, my Lady," the Commander began. "He said it was for your ears only and-" The Commander's speech broke off, replaced by a terrible scream; Bellatrix had struck him with the torture curse.

She stared down at the Commander as he fell to the ground, writhing in agony. "Why didn't you _get_ it out of him then?" She kicked him in the stomach. "He's just a filthy muggle! You don't take orders from muggles!" She kicked him again.

"M-my Lady," One of the Death Eaters, a lieutenant, began, "Perhaps you would like to get it out of the muggle?"

Bellatrix rounded on the lieutenant, who shrunk back from her gaze. "A tempting proposition." Bellatrix smiled. She pointed her focus at the prisoner, "Tell me what you know, _muggle_."

"I," The muggle began, "I know the layout of the manor. I can make you a map that will lead you straight to the Longbottom heir."

Bellatrix stared at the man with her crazed eyes, "Anything else?"

The muggle paused for a moment, but spoke when a Death Eater hit the back of his head, "I-I can show you where the floo network connects to the manor."

Bellatrix thought about this for a moment, and then frowned, "How are you supposed to do that with your hands all chained up?"

The muggle smiled, "If you unchain me I can show you!" he said with enthusiasm.

Bellatrix pressed her focus up against his temple. "I can't unchain you, stupid muggle. But I can take your memories."

"M-my memories?"

"Legilimens!" Bellatrix entered the man's mind and took what she wanted. She was far from gentle. She tore through his mind and ripped everything she didn't need to shreds in her search. By the time she had what she wanted, the muggle was a gibbering mess, barely capable of breathing on his own volition.

Bellatrix let the muggle fall to the ground and returned her attention to the Death Eaters. She cast a spell that brought up a map of the area. "The connection point is here," she said, pointing at the far south of the manor. "Go there and sever it."

The Death Eaters were too frightened to do anything.

" **Now!** "

The group flinched and quickly dispersed towards the south.

"Not you Lieutenant," Bellatrix said.

The Lieutenant stopped and straightened his back. "Is there a problem, Lady Bellatrix?"

Bellatrix dragged her focus across his cheek, "What is your name, Lieutenant?"

"Cassius, m-my Lady." the Lieutenant said, "C-cassius Parkinson-"

"Parkinson!" Bellatrix entered Cassius's personal space. "That's a very noble family, Cassius. Very noble indeed." She brought her focus under his chin. "Very sacred."

"You," Cassius began, sweat beginning to bead on his forehead, "w-wanted, me for something, my Lady?"

"Your wife had a daughter earlier this year."

"P-pansy, my Lady."

"I would hate to see her grow up without a father." Bellatrix lifted his chin. "Wouldn't you, Cassius?"

"I am loyal-"

"You ordered me." Bellatrix pressed her focus against his neck. "Only one man gives me orders, Mr. Parkinson. Is that clear?"

"Y-yes, your Ladyship."

Bellatrix smiled, "Good. I trust I don't need to show you what I do to traitors?" Cassius shook his head fervently. "Good." She pointed her focus to the south. "Be loyal." Her face appeared happy but her eyes were crazy.

The man ran off as fast as he could.

Bellatrix turned to stare at the manor. The Commander still lay on the ground. His screams had become soft whimpers and inane mutterings; the torture curse had broken him. Men like him could never serve her Dark Lord properly. She struck the whimpering man with the killing curse, illuminating her face in a brief moment of pale green. The whimpering was replaced with the repetitive bombardment of spells in the distance. "I _must_ please Him." Her eyes never left the manor.

..

Frank burst through the door, rushing towards the floo. Taking a handful of floo powder from the dining table, he tossed the green dust into the fireplace, "Longbottom Ancestral Home." He commanded. The fireplace flared into a green flame, bathing the room in its light. For a moment no one answered, and he was about to curse his own luck. What if his mother wasn't home?

"Frank? Is that you?" Augusta Longbottom's tired voice broke through the silence. Her face appearing in the flames.

"Mother!"

"Frank what is it? Merlin you look haggard, what's happened to you?"

"Mother look, we don't have much time. Death Eaters have surrounded us. There's hundreds of them. It's only a matter of time before the wards fail, and I doubt we will have enough guards to fend them off."

"Death Eat... What are you waiting for then? Quickly come through before it is too late! And what of Alice and Neville? Are they safe?"

"Alice is getting Neville as we speak, mum. They should be here any minute." He hoped to all the Fae that he was not proven wrong.

..

Alice came upon her sons door, it was flanked by two house guards of Longbottom. One captain and one lieutenant. At first they aimed their focuses at her but quickly stood down when they saw who it was. "No one has come this way my Lady." The Captain said.

Alice walked towards the door. "Good," she opened it and took a step inside, "keep guard while I get my son. You will then escort us to the floo."

"Of course your Ladyship." The guards said in unison.

Inside the room, Neville's cot was undisturbed. The wards around it had kept even the smallest sound and movement away from him.

Alice stepped towards the cot and reached out to her son. He was only a year old but she loved him more than anything else in the world. It was a mother's love; strong, unconditional and unbreakable. She touched his soft cheek and rubbed it with her thumb. His soundless sleep brought a smile to her face and warmth to her chest.

An explosion from the bottom floor rocked the manor violently, forcing Alice to lean on the cot to keep herself from falling.

The door opened and the Captain looked in. "My Lady, the wards have fallen. That explosion tore a hole in one of the lower walls. We have to leave immediately."

Alice steeled herself. "Be ready to defend the heir with your life." Alice said while scooping Neville up in her arms.

"I will uphold my oath my Lady." The Captain said.

Alice nodded and left the room with Neville in her arms, flanked by the two guards. Spellfire could be heard from below.

"The guard are already engaged in the northern section, your Ladyship." The Lieutenant said. "We should take the southern stairs. It will be longer, but we will be less likely to encounter resistance."

"What of the Aurors," Alice said while following her guards, "will they get here in time to save the guard?"

"Do not worry about us your Ladyship," the Captain said, "you must worry about your house."

"That was not an answer, Captain."

The Captain looked at her and gave her a weak smile. "I am sure that the Aurors will arrive in time your Ladyship." The Captain said. "You do not have to worry about us. Now we must hurry." He waved towards the southern stairs.

..

The explosion knocked Frank off his feet.

"Frank!" Augusta shouted from the fire. "What's happening!?"

Frank lifted himself up off the floor and quickly surveyed the room. No one had thrown a spell at him. He was the only one in the room. That meant only one thing. "The wards have fallen, mother."

The door suddenly opened and three guards rushed in and closed the door behind them. The one in the middle approached him. "My Lord," he bowed his head, "the Death Eaters have breached our walls. You must leave immediately."

"I will not leave without my wife and child!" Frank thrust his focus at the door. "How many are out there right now? How long do you think we have?"

"My lord," the guard began, "there are at least 30 Death Eaters who have already entered the breach. The number will only grow in size. It will not be long until we are overwhelmed."

Frank had to think fast. The guard was right, they could not win this fight no matter what happened. He needed to find a way to give Alice enough time.

He jerked his finger at the guard in the middle, "Commander, I want you to set up as many choke points as you can between the breach and here." Frank looked at the floo. "Mother, check up on the Aurors, I need to know how long until they arrive. They might be able to give us a few extra minutes." He took a step towards the door. "Men, this will not be the end of this House. I swear it by my ancestors that we will survive this. We just have to hold out until Alice arrives, then we can retreat through the floo and live to fight another day. You have my word that we will make the Dark Lord pay for every drop of blood his Death Eaters spill today."

His men saluted him, "Yes my Lord!" The guards left the room and went about spreading the word.

Frank let himself smile. His family just might survive this.

"Frank," Augusta said. "The Aurors won't be coming."

Frank rounded on the floo, "What!? Why?"

"Dumbledore has rallied all of the Aurors to confront Voldemort and his army."

"They've lured him out?" Frank said in shock.

"No," said Augusta, her voice wavering, "He's attacked Potter Castle. Dumbledore is hoping to kill him before he can escape."

"He's attacked Potter Castle!?" Frank cried out, "Are they..." He left the question in the air.

There was a slight pause before Augusta spoke again, "The Potter's are dead, Frank. He killed them. He killed all of them... Even Harry."

"No..." It barely left Frank's lips.

..

Bellatrix, flanked by two of her best Death Eaters, strode in through the breach, deflecting a red spell back at its caster as she pushed her way through the fray. Dust was everywhere. Spells were everywhere. The dead were everywhere. Many of the dead were her Death Eaters. But she had no time to be enraged at their incompetence. The floo had not been cut yet, and her target might escape at any moment.

Recalling the map she stole from the muggles memory, she located Neville Longbottom's room and found the nearest stairs.

The guard were no match for her advance. She deflected spellfire left and right, not caring to dodge or cast shields. Her will stormed through the ranks of the guard protecting the stairs. They were dead in seconds.

She ascended the stairs with her Death Eaters and marched down the halls unopposed.

It wasn't long until she had reached the childs room. Bellatrix blasted the door wide open, covering the room in splinters. Not waiting for the dust to settle, she marched on through. Neville Longbottom was nowhere to be found.

Pure anger bubbled to the surface and she unleashed it on the room, killing the two Death Eaters that were with her.

..

Alice turned at the sudden screaming from behind. "They must have found Neville's room."

"We must hurry, my Lady." The Captain said. "If they have already gotten that far then they are not far behind."

"I agree," Alice continued on down the stairs. "Let us hope that the floo hasn't fallen into enemy hands."

..

Frank deflected a yellow spell back into a group of Death Eaters, causing an explosion that sent them flying. They were just as quickly replaced with more from the lines behind. This was the last choke point to the floo. The rest had already fallen.

"Commander!" Frank yelled over the raging battle. "Commander we need to push them back! They can't win here!"

"I'm open to suggestions my Lord!" The Commander shouted back.

Alice had not yet arrived. She was taking so long. He wondered why... Of course!

"Commander!" Frank yelled again, "Block off the choke point! Seal it up! Force them to find another entry!"

"Won't that stop her Ladyship from getting here my Lord!?" The Commander yelled back.

"That's just it!" Frank yelled back. "She is taking too long! She has to be coming from the South!"

"And the Death Eaters haven't reached the south yet!" The Commander yelled. "I don't know how much time this will save my Lord but cutting off the north will give us at least a few moments to breathe!"

A killing curse flew by just barely missing Franks head, killing a man behind him.

"Do it Commander! Before they overwhelm us!"

"As you command my Lord!"

..

Bellatrix stormed out of Neville's room. Someone had taken the child south. She had to hurry. There was no way to know if the floo would be severed in time.

She rushed down the hall. Her target wasn't far. She could almost smell him.

She came upon the southern stairs. Checking the map she stole, she realised that the stairs lead directly to the floo.

She couldn't afford anymore lost time. Bellatrix aimed her focus at the floor.

..

Alice and her guards got off the stairs and ran down the hallway towards the floo. She could see Frank standing in the doorway covered in sweat. The northern hall was filled with rubble that looked like it had been rapidly melted and cooled.

"Frank! What happened here!?" Alice called out.

"Alice!" Frank ran up to her and held her in his arms, and touched Neville on the head. "We had to block off the north to give you time."

Alice smiled and let herself lean into her husbands embrace.

"My Lord, my Lady," the Captain said, "we need to leave. Talk can wait for when we are safe."

"Yes, yes you are right of course." Frank put his arm around Alice and led her to the floo, "Let's get out of here."

A huge explosion from above rocked the manor, causing Frank and Alice to lose their footing and hit the wall.

The hall was suddenly filled with dust.

"What the hell was that!?" the Commander said.

"Sounded like it came from above." said the Lieutenant.

"My Lord, my Lady, you have to leave, now. Something dangerous is co-" the Captain was silenced as a killing curse struck him in the back.

Crazed laughter echoed down the hall.

..

Bellatrix aimed her focus at the floor and fired off the biggest bombarda that she had ever cast in her life. The floor crumbled instantly and she quickly fell with it, hurtling towards the bottom floor, throwing bombardas at each floor in her way.

Very suddenly she came upon the bottom floor and cast a spell at the floor that brought a gale of wind up towards her, slowing her descent. The dust from the destroyed floors went up and filled the hallway.

"What the hell was that!?" She heard.

"Sounded like it came from above." She could hear another say.

She brought up her focus and aimed it in the direction of the voices, ready to listen for the next.

"My Lord, my Lady," there it is! She cast a killing curse in the voices direction. "you have to leave now. Something dangerous is co-" the voice went silent.

The adrenaline from the fall and now the death of this voice sent shivers down her spine. She could do nothing but relish the thrill it brought! Her laughter broke out and echoed through the hall.

..

"That's Bellatrix's voice!" the Commander yelled. "We have to get out of he-" The Commander's lifeless body fell to the ground.

Frank had no choice. They couldn't stay and fight. His wife and child came first. He grabbed Alice by the hand and ran towards the floo. He burst through the door with his wife behind him, ignoring the screams and deaths from behind.

They ran at the floo and leaped into it.

The floo went out and the manor was left in darkness.

Frank and Alice Longbottom stood in that darkness.

Only two distinct sounds remained; laughter and a babies cries.

* * *

 **AUTHORS NOTE: I am not sure what will or won't send out a notification to followers (I am new to this) You may see a notification about this chapter (or perhaps not) , and I am just letting you know that, no you have not missed anything *significant*. I have added a small scene between Bella and a Parkinson, I have made an update to some words (and sentences) that I personally felt could be better substituted for other words (or sentences) that sound better or flowed more naturally, as well as adding a legal notice.**


End file.
